Drago Gamerin
'Drago Gamerin '- komandos specjalnej jednostki Komando Szeol. Jeden z dwóch ocalałych z rzezi w lesie Teratela. Uciekając przed pościgiem, schował się w łodzi, gdzie poznał anielicę stróż, Drop. Dzięki jej pomocy, a także Głębianina Hazara, odnalazł skradzioną Księgę Razjela. Po wojnie z Siewcą Wiatru, zamieszkał z Drop we wspólnym domu w Limbo. Wygląd Miał twarz o wysokich kościach policzkowych, wąskim nosie i dużych ustach, zakończoną podbródkiem przeciętym blizną oraz gęste włosy w kolorze miodu i szare jak krzemień oczy. Gamerin był niewysoki; brakowało mu również lewego skrzydła. Pojawiając się w tawernie "Pod Gorejącym Krzakiem" ubrany był w podkoszulek khaki z napisem "Chajot! Chajot!", wojskowe spodnie i znoszone pustynne buty, a na szyi nosił pęk magicznych wisiorków. Historia Drago służył w niebiańskiej armii, jako komandos. Brał udział w wielu walkach, także przeciw głębiańskim oddziałom Harap Serapel. Podczas jednej z potyczek stracił lewe skrzydło. Z powodu rozwiązania jednostki i swego kalectwa, został zwolniony z czynnej służby i przydzielony do Saturnina, w roli jego zastępcy. Drago nie cieszył się z odwołania ze służby, lecz pomimo druzgocącego poczucia, starał się być możliwie otwarty na nową pracę. Praca w roli zmiennika Poraz pierwszy spotkał się z Saturninem w refektarzu Trzeciego Domu przy Drugim Kręgu. Stróż, rozpoznając w Drago weterana wojennego, nie był nim zachwycony. Dodatkowo uwagi Szeolity o smętności tegoż miejsca, sprawiły, że czuł się urażony. Pierwszy dzień opieki nad człowiekiem mieli spędzić razem, by przyuczyć Drago do nowych obowiązków. Podczas podróży na jednej z ziemskich ulic natknęli się na wyzywająco ubraną demonicę. Okazało się, że była znajomą komandosa, który uciął sobie z nią małą pogawędkę. Ten incydent tylko pogorszył ich niezbyt dobrze zaczętą znajomość. Podczas szybkiego przeszkolenia, Drago nie omieszkał podrwić sobie z anioła. Saturnin został pobity podczas próby bronienia swego klienta, gdy ten został zaatakowany. Przez to miał połamane żebro i rozwalony nos, lecz przez zawiłą biurokracje Nieba nie mógł dostać się do odpowiedniego medyka. Drago, widząc w jakim stanie jest stróż, zaniepokoił się. Przypadkiem Saturnin dostrzegł na ciele weterana wytatuowany znak skrzydlatego miecza pomiędzy literami SG, będącymi skrótem od "Synowie Gehenny". Wtedy anioł zdał sobie sprawę, że Gamerin nie jest zwykłym żołnierzem, a członkiem elitarnego oddziału komandosów. Był wstrząśnięty, że Drago był bohaterem Królestwa, a nawet mu tego nie powiedział. Szeolita odrzekł, że wszak Saturnin nie zapytał o jego przeszłość. Stróż opowiedział mu o swojej przygodzie z biurokracją, przez którą nie otrzymał potrzebnej opieki medycznej. Drago postanowił zabrać go do znajomego medyka. Saturnin oponował, gdyż nie mógł zostawić klienta bez opieki. Gamerin więc poprosił swego przyjaciela, Hazara, by popilnował człowieka pod ich nieobecność. Drago zabrał zrozpaczonego zaistniałą sytuacją Saturnina do pierwszego kręgu Głębi. Razem odwiedzili dom Algiviousa, najpotężniejszego maga w całej Otchłani. Mag ubolewał nad stanem Drago, twierdząc, że gdyby od razu trafił do niego, mógłby go lepieju uleczyć. Jednak teraz minęło zbyt dużo czasu, by mógł coś zdziałać z ranami anioła. Na prośbę Szeolity, uleczył stróża. Gdy Saturnin zaległ w przyjemnym śnie, Algivious pocieszył Drago, przewidując jego rychły powrót do służby. Jego słowa bardzo podniosły weterana na duchu. Od wizyty u maga minął rok. W tym czasie Saturnin bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się z Drago, lecz obaj przeżywali trudny okres. Stróż był rozczarowany swoim klientem, zaś weteran tracił nadzieje na powrót do czynnej służby, a przez to był na przemian drażliwy bądź przygnębiony. Pewnego dnia Drago bardzo pokłócił się z Saturninem i choć żaden nie pamiętał przyczyny starcia, Gamerin w ostrych słowach wyzwał stróża, zarzucając mu m.in. świętoszkowatość i bycie bezmózgiem, który drży ze strachu nad swoim klientem. Anioł nie pozostał mu dłużny. Jego słowa dotknęły Szeolitę do tego stopnia, że cisnął aniołem o ścianę i niemal uderzył, w ostatniej chwili uderzając w ścianę zamiast w nos tegoż. Przez następne trzy tygodnie obaj byli bardzo wrogo do siebie nastawieni, nie szczędząc sobie złośliwości i słownej agresji. Pewnego dnia, Saturnin zamiast odpowiedzieć na zaczepkę Drago, rozpłakał się, zagubiony całą tą sytuacją. Widząc go w takim stanie, Gamerin zrozumiał, że anioł jest tylko małolatem, którego przerosło zbyt trudne zadanie i który jest bardzo osamotniony w swych problemach. Zabrał go więc na wzgórze, skąd rozpościerał się widok na najpiękniejszą dzielnicę Szóstego Nieba, Hajot Hakados. Tam też Drago uświadomił mu, że życie to nie podręcznik, a królestwo nie zawali się, jeśli nie nakłoni swego klienta do pójścia na roraty. Wypomniał mu, że nieznosi swego podopiecznego i zamiast martwić się, czy ten czyta Pismo Święte, winien się skupić, czy postępuje dobrze. Opowiedział aniołowi także historie o wieży zapałek, którą znał od Algiviousa. W niej realizowanie ambicji przypomina budowanie wspomnianej wieży z zapałek, gdzie sukcesem nie jest wielkość budowli, ale to, że patrząc na nią od razu wiadomo, że to wieża a nie kupa rozsypanych patyków. Drago poradził aniołowi, aby przestał skupiać się na formalnościach i zaczął żyć. W dalszej rozmowie przyznał, że pragnie wrócić do oddziału i byłby gotów oddać swą duszę za to. Ich relacje na powrót stały się przyjacielskie. Pewnej nocy, gdy Saturnin był na służbie i pilnował swego klienta, a Drago towarzyszył mu nieoficjalnie, zostali zaatakowani przez opętanego człowieka. Gamerin był gotów zastrzelić demona, lecz z powodu zbyt dużego ryzyka postrzelenia postronnych, musiał go zaatakować fizycznie. Saturnin, w obronie swego klienta, wyrżnął temu święconą kulą między oczy, sam zaś został pozbawiony przytomności. Uratował go Drago, który zabił demona. Po tej akcji Saturnin stał bohaterem pośród innych stróżów, lecz musiał się pożegnać z weteranem. Gamerin został powołany do służby, gdyż szykowała się jakaś ważna misja. Na pożegnanie dał aniołowi swój wisiorek z symbolem Komanda Szeol. Przywrócenie do służby Powrót do służby Drago postanowił świętować w Limbo, w tawernie "Pod gorejącym krzakiem". Nakazał barmanowi rozlać wszystkim "Złotą Hydrę". Gdy Szeolita wznosił toast za swój oddział, do baru wszedł Hazar. Wszystkich zdziwiła wiadomość, że Alimon postanowił wskrzesić Komando Szeol. Sam komandos był pijany ze szczęścia. Masakra w lesie Teratela Drago, wraz ze swymi dawnymi znajomymi został wysłany na ważną misję odzyskania Księgi Razjela. Mieli współpracować ze swymi śmiertelnymi wrogami, komandosami z Harap Serapel. Miejscem ich spotkania był las na posiadłości Teratela. Dowódca oddziału, Tafti, wyznaczył Gamerina i Miraela na szpice. Drago wykrył dobrze zamaskowaną magiczną blokadę, której rozbrojeniem zajął się Remuel. Ponieważ przeszkoda okazała się za silna, komandosi musieli ją przejść podlatując bardzo wysoko. Z powodu braku skrzydła, Drago nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Tafti musiał więc go zostawić po tej stronie blokady, z nakazem ukrycia się i czekania na powrót oddziału. Gamerin przyjął tą wiadomość bardzo ciężko, czując się nieprzydatny, lecz zastosował się do polecenia dowódcy. Otrzymał magiczny klucz stworzony przez Remuela, na wypadek, gdyby komandosom udało się rozmiękczyć barierę od wewnątrz. Z powodu blokady, łączność między nimi była niemożliwa. Zgodnie z poleceniem, Drago przyczaił się przy barierze. Zaobserwował grupę aniołów, którzy po wypiciu fiolek z płynem, zmienili swe postacie. Część z nich wyglądała jak Synowie Gehenny, inni zaś jak Kruki Śmierci. Nim Szeolita mógł coś zrobić, za sprawą magicznego dywanu, ci zniknęli. Pragnąc zawiadomić swoich o podstępie, Gamerin próbował przedrzeć się siłą przez magiczne pole, lecz bezskutecznie. Nie poddając się, wdrapał się po barierze, raniąc sobie palce do krwi. Pomimo tego karkołomnego wysiłku, nie zdażył na czas dotrzeć do swego oddziału. Przywitał go widok masakry - poza jednym Krukiem, wszyscy byli martwi. Drago, pomimo wrogości Litiela, pomógł ocalałemu demonowi, bo tylko ten mógł przekać prawdę swoim przełożonym. Razem ruszyli ku barierze, by uciec przed najemnikami Teratela. Pomimo swych ran, Litiel był wstanie przefrunąć nad barierą, jednocześnie zabierając ze sobą Szeolitę. Ich lot zakończył się niekontrolowanym wręcz upadkiem, lecz Drago poczuł niejako podziw dla swego wroga. Przez jakiś czas odpoczywali pośród drzew. Czekając, aż Kruk dojdzie do siebie, Drago ostrugał mu kij, by mógł się nim wesprzeć. Pożegnali się i każdy miał ruszyć w swoją stronę, przekazać prawdę o niepowodzeniu misji. Gdy Drago wracał do Królestwa, rozmyślał na śmiercią swych towarzyszy. Niespodziewanie został ogłuszony czarną magią. Gdy odzyskał świadomość, leżał na leśnej ściółce, twarzą do ziemi. Jego oprawcy otoczyli go, kopniakiami zmuszając go do odwrócenia się. Najemnicy próbowali go przesłuchać, lecz Drago nie zamierzał gadać ze zdrajcami. Postanowiono, że zabiorą go magicznym dywanem na miejsce rzezi i tam zabiją, by pozbyć się śladów. Kiedy Szeolita był już pewien, że zginie, nieoczekiwanie pojawił się Litiel, który wykończył obecnych tam aniołów. Kruk wyjaśnił, że wrócił mu pomóc, bo zobaczył w magicznej kuli, że ten ma kłopoty, a dług mu za bardzo ciążył. Głębianin miał wziąć magiczny dywan, gdyż był w gorszym stanie, lecz podrzucił Szeolitę najbliżej Królestwa jak mógł. Obaj wyrazili nadzieję, aby nigdy więcej się nie spotkać, bo wtedy znów będą wrogami. Spotkanie z Alimonem Pomimo ryzyka, Drago skontaktował się ze swoim dowódcą, Alimonem, nalegając na spotkanie. Pomimo niepewności i podejrzeń Alimona, umówili się w tawernie "Pod gorejącym krzakiem", w Limbo. Drago wyjaśnił mu, jak przetrwał masakrę i co ją spowodowało. Podał także poznane imię jednego z najemników, a jego dowódca skojarzył go z Ram Izadem, aniołem najmującym się do brudnej roboty. Jednakże ich rozmowę przerwał nagły atak wroga, przez co wywiązała się wielka strzelanina. Alimon, uzbrojony w magiczną broń palną nakazał komandosowi uciekać, gdy ten osłaniał jego odwrót. Drago uciekał przed pogonią po uliczkach i zaułkach miasta, nie zważając na innych przechodniów. Postanowił schronić się nad brzegiem Zatoki Rahaba, chowając się pod plandeką napotkanej łodzi. Miał zamiar odpocząć i upewnić się, że zgubił ścigających go wrogów. Anielica Drop W łodzi, w której się ukrył natknął się na anielicę, Drop. Zapewnil ją, że jest żołnierzem Królestwa i nie musi się go obawiać. Dziewczyna opowiedziała mu czemu się ukrywa, co komandos szybko powiązał z własną historią. Rozumiejąc, że Drop była w niebezpieczeństwie postanowił ją ukryć w domu swego przyjaciela, Saturnina. Gdy tylko się ściemniło ruszyli do Nieba - gdyby zauważyła kogoś podejrzanego, polecił jej zataczać się i udawać pijaną. W ten sposób nie zwracaliby razem uwagi, gdyż szli przez ulice Limbo, gdzie było wiele otwartych tawern. Bez problemów dotarli do Zielonej Wieży, gdzie mieszkał Saturnin. Drago próbował zbudzić go po cichu, wpierw poprzez gwizd, potem rzucając kamykiem w szybę, a nawet proponując by Drop podleciała do okna i zapukała. Anielica była oburzona samą sugestią. W końcu udało się komandosowi zbudzić swego przyjaciela, który zszedł na dół, otworzyć im drzwi do budynku. Oboje stróże nie byli zadowoleni łamaniem obowiązujących zasad, lecz Drago działał dla dobra Królestwa. Saturnin ugościł ich herbatą. Następnego dnia anioł wybył do pracy, a Gamerin musiał coś załatwić, dlatego zostawić Drop samą w mieszkaniu. Gdy wrócił, akurat jakiś skrzydlaty próbował zabić anielicę, więc Drago rzucił się jej na pomoc. Walka była zażarta, lecz dzięki Drop, która podrzuciła mu upuszczoną broń przeciwnika, komandos zastrzelił napastnika. Musiał uspokoić roztrzęsioną dziewczynę, która zdała mu relacje z ostatnich wydarzeń. Używając magicznej kuli, upewnił się, że Saturnin jest bezpieczny na Ziemi, sam zaś skontaktował się Okiem ze swym przyjacielem, Hazarem. Ten zgodził się mu pomóc, a dzięki skrawkowi magicznego dywanu Drago mógł go bezpiecznie przetransportować z Limbo do Nieba w kilka sekund. Razem zajęli się ciałem martwego - Hazar odprawił rytuał, dzięki któremu trup spłonął. Ku niezadowoleniu komandosa, wnętrze pokoju było jeszcze bardziej zdemolowane. Odwiózł Głębianina z powrotem do Limbo. Hazar poradził mu, aby jak najszybciej zabrał anielicę stamtąd i uważał na siebie. Drago poprosił go o jeszcze jedną przysługę, odszukanie Ram Izada. Odszukanie Ram Izada Hazar, udając klienta, spotkał się z Ram Izadem w Limbo, w Zatoce Rahaba. Gdy ich rozmowa dobiegała końca, niespodziewanie pojawił się Drago i porwał poszukiwanego najemnika. Z pomocą swego przyjaciela związali go i spuścili głową w dół z zegarowej wieży. Grożąc temu upadkiem z dużej wysokości, przesłuchiwali go w sprawie wydarzeń w lesie Teretela. Ram nie był w stanie podać im pożądanych informacji, lecz kiedy Drago zapytał o napaść na Drop, najemnik przyznał się do współudziału w tym. Wynegocjował swą wolność, w zamian za informacje o Księdze Razjela i alchemiku Ochu. Komandos obiecał mu, że jeśli okłamał go w sprawie miejsca ukrycia artefaktu, odnajdzie go i sprawi, że gorzko pożałuje. Zostawił skrępowanego anioła na dachu wieży wraz z nożem, by ten mógł się rozplątać, chociaż jak sam stwoerdził, powienien go zabić za wydarzenia w lesie Teretela. Wyprawa po Księgę Razjela Drago wybrał się na Ziemię, do antycznego, opuszczonego miasta, zgodnie ze słowami najemnika. Wraz z nim udał się Hazar i Drop, której nie miał gdzie zostawić samej. Długie szukanie i upał źle wpływało na morale grupy, lecz kiedy komandos chciał odesłać narzekającego Głębianina i anielicę, oboje odmówili powrotu. Chociaż miasto wydawało się być opuszczone, Drago cały czas czuł się obserwowany. Obawiał się o życie Drop, która w razie walki byłaby bezbronna. Martwił się także, że naraża swego przyjaciela. Gdy w końcu znaleźli budynek pasujący do opisu Ram Izada, Drago bardzo skrupulatnie przebadał jego wnętrze, zarówno w normalny jak i magiczny sposób. Jednakże nic nie znalazł, a stracony czas sprawił, że on i Hazar byli poirytowani. Ich kłótnie przerwała Drop, rezolutnie wytykając, że może źle zrozumieli słowa najemnika. Wspólnie udało im się wywnioskować potencjalne miejsce ukrycia Księgi. Dotarli na dawny cmentarz, gdzie się rozdzielili na dwie grupy. Drop poszła z Drago, trzymając go za rękę ze strachu. Gamerin znów męczyło niemiłe uczucie. Gdy Hazar znalazł właściwe miejsce, komandos szybko dotarł do niego, czując mrowienie od jednego z magicznych medalionów. Drago wszedł do krypty, nakazując by jego przyjaciele pozostali na zewnątrz, lecz ci nie posłuchali, uznając, że i tak nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Razem z Hazarem odsunął wieko sarkofagu. Z powodu ciekawości, Drop próbowała wepchnąć się między nimi, co zaowocowało ugryzieniem Głębianina przez ukrytą w grobie duszę motoryczną. Komandos wyjaśnił anielicy czym to jest i pocieszył poszkodowanego, że może dostanie Purpurową Lilię za zasługo dla Królestwa, pośmiertnie. Wspólnymi siłami z Hazarem, Gamerin wyjął Księgę z grobu unikając kolejnego ataku duszy. Gdy wyszli razem z krypty, panowała już noc. Hazar zauważył zbliżające się cienie zbliżających się dzikich, pustynnych demonów. Drago chciał ich przenieść w bezpieczne miejsce dzięki magii dywanu, lecz nic się nie stało. Głębianin wyjaśnił komandosowi, że skrawek musiał się wyczerpać, co się często zdarza. Gamerin nakazałał Drop wyrzucił duszę z grobowca i ukrycie się tam, gdy on i Głębianin będą bronić wejścia do krypty, lecz Hazar zabronił wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, bo tylko to sprowokuje demony do ataku. Przez długą chwilę wpratrywali się w swych wrogów, aż Głębianin zaproponował, aby komandos pokazał im Księgę, w nadziei, że uciekną lub przynajmniej coś przerwie oczekiwanie. Jednakże demony postanowiły zaatakować. Niebawem do nich dołączyły Duże Galla z bronią palną. Gdy Drago już sądził, że w końcu zginą, nieoczekiwanie pojawił się oddział dżinnów służących Królestwu, pod wodzą anioła Sirocco, Sikiela. Sikiel wykazał się niebywałą wyrozumiałością dla spotkanej grupy, która składała się z anielicy, Głębianina i członka Komando Szeolu. Drago jednak nie chciał zdradzić mu swoich powodów, bez uprzedniego skontaktowania się z Alimionem. Jednak nowoprzybyły anioł okazał się być zaufanym przyjacielem dowódcy Synów Gehenny, toteż Gamerin przekazał mu odnalezienie artefaktu. Na rozkaz Sikiela, Hazar został odesłany do Limbo, zaś aniołowie ugoszczeni piciem i wojskową manną. Czekając na przybycie swego dowódcy, Drago miał okazję porozmawiać ze swoją towarzyszką. Ta zapytała, co się z nimi stanie, kiedy jego misja dobiegnie końca. Gamerin zamierzał wrócić do swej jednostki, gdyż szykowała się wojna. Ich rozmowę zakończyło pojawienie się Alimona, który pochwalił swego podwładnego, pod wrażeniem, że ten na tak ważną misję wyruszył bez słowa, mając za towarzysza anielicę od "podcierania dziecięcych tyłków". Alimon zabrał ich magicznym dywanem do Nieba. Bitwa przeciw Siewcy Alimon zabrał Drago do pałacu regenta, by zwrócić skradziony artefakt. Widok zgromadzonych tam archaniołów i Abbadona nieco onieśmielił komandosa. Michał go wylewnie pochwalił, a Gabriel dodatkowo obiecał spełnić życzenie anioła w ramach podziękowania. Gamerin, przed wejściem do komnaty, pragnął tylko dostać mały domek w Limbo, który mógłby dzielić z Drop, bo odkąd jej nie było przy nim, odczuwał tęsknotę i nieznane mu dotąd uczucie miłości. Jednakże poczucie obowiązku w obliczu nadchodzącej wojny nie pozwoliło mu wyrazić swego pragnienia. Zamiast tego poprosił o przydział w czynnych jednostkach bojowych bez względu na stopień kalectwa. Gdy nadeszła wielka bitwa przeciw Siewcy, Drago brał w niej udział. Dalsze losy Jakiś czas po wygranej bitwie, Drago udał się na Ziemię, by spotkać się z Drop. Na jego widok, dziewczyna wpadła w ramiona anioła, szczęśliwa, że nie zginął podczas wojny. Komandos zdobył się na odwagę i zapytał ją, czy zamieszka z nim w Limbo, gdzie będą mieć własny domek. Poprosił o to samego regenta Nieba, gdy w końcu uświadomił sobie, że własne szczęście nie jest dezercją ani niczym złym. Anielica się zgodziła bez namysłu i razem udali się obejrzeć swój nowy, wspólny dom. Relacje *Alimon - dowódca Szeolitów, który przywrócił go do odtworzonej jednostki. Pomógł mu także uciec przed wrogiem, gdy spotkali się w tawernie "Pod gorejącym krzewem". *Tafti - jeden z Szeolitów, dowodził oddziałem podczas misji odzyskania Księgi Razjela. *Hazar - Głębianin, z którym przyjaźnił się od wielu lat, chociaż należeli do wrogich sobie królestw. *Saturnin - anioł stróż, któremu miał pomagać Drago, gdy z powodu kalectwa zwolniono go ze służby. Ich znajomość nie miała dobrego początku, lecz wspólne przeżycia pozwoliły im się zaprzyjaźnić. *Drop - anielica, stróż małych dzieci. Pomogła mu odzyskać Księgę Razjela. Podczas wyprawy zaprzyjaźnili się, a niedługo później zamieszkali razem w Limbo. *Algivious - najlepszy mag Otchłani, który znał i lubił Drago. Był skory mu pomóc w każdej potrzebie. *Litiel - komandos Harap Serapel, głębiańskiej formacji z którą od wieków Szeolici prowadzili krwawe potyczki. Jako jedyny z Kruków przeżył masakrę w lesie Teratela. Pomimo wrogości, Drago czuł do niego coś na kształt szacunku. *Ram Izad - anioł, trudniący się najemnictwem. Był odpowiedzialny za niepowodzenie współpracy Kruków z Szeolitami, a przez to Drago miał z nim osobiste rachunki do wyrównania. Osobowość Drago był oddanym żołnierzem swego Królestwa. Pomimo wielu niebezpieczeństw swego fachu, uwielbiał być komandosem. Jak wszyscy Szeolici uchodził za bohatera, lecz nie chwalił się tym, ani nie obnosił. Bardzo przeżywał odwołanie ze służby, lecz pomimo tego, starał się dobrze wypełniać swoje nowe obowiązki. Chociaż był aniołem, miał przeróżnych znajomych. Przyjaźnił się m. in. z Głębianinem, Hazarem, oraz głębiańską kelnerką z tawerny "Pod gorejącym krzewem". Wydawał się być pozbawiony uprzedzeń rasowych, a co najwyżej żywić nienawiść bądź niechęć do poczynań konkretnych istot. Pomimo nienawiści do Harap Serapel, uratował życie Litiela. Główną motywacją była potrzeba, aby Kruk przekazał swoim przełożonym prawdę o masakrze w lesie Teratela, lecz wspólnie przeżyte niebezpieczeństwo sprawiło, że poczuł szacunek dla swego wroga. Z reguły był pogodny, lecz miewał gorsze humory. Wtedy był skory do kłótni lub złośliwości. Źródła *Wieża Zapałek *Siewca Wiatru Kategoria:Postacie